


Kanamara Matsuri

by TuppingLiberty



Series: As the Universe Wills It - Force Husbands [11]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A little bit cracky, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dildos, Japan, M/M, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Modern Seattle AU: Chirrut drags Baze to a Penis Festival in Japan.Day 7 of Spiritassassin Week: Celebrations





	Kanamara Matsuri

**2016**

“Hey, Bazey.”

Baze stopped chopping vegetables for that night’s dinner and looked up to where his husband was leaning against the kitchen doorframe. “You never call me Bazey. What do you want?”

Chirrut pouted for about a millisecond before changing his face to a blazing smile instead. “You know how you wanted to check up on that account in Tokyo first hand? And then I said, ‘oh, maybe I can come along, write it off as a trip for the museum, et cetera, et cetera?”

“Yes, I recall that conversation that happened about two hours ago.”

“Grumpster.” Chirrut came around the counter and felt around until he could goose Baze’s ass.

Baze let a little smile cross his lips. He set his knife down and away from the edge of the counter, where Chirrut wouldn’t accidentally come across it, and turned, circling Chirrut’s waist and bringing him up close. “Only because I hate leaving you behind. So I take it you have good news?”

“Yes, two pieces, actually. One, the museum said yes and gave me an assignment, but whatever, that’ll be easy. Two, our trip is going to coincide with the Kanamara Masturi festival. I did a research paper on it in grad school but I never thought I’d be able to go!”

“That’s great, _lăo gong,_ ” Baze murmured, smiling into a kiss and forgetting all about his earlier suspicion.

\---------------------

Chirrut held Baze’s hand in the taxi, almost bouncing in his seat with excitement. “You’re going to have to describe everything for me.”

“When have I ever not?” Despite his annoyance at having to take care of an internal security problem, Baze grinned and shook his head at his husband.

“Okay, well. It’s just, really important for me. I really want to see if it’s like they describe.”

“You know I’ve got you.”

Chirrut leaned over for a quick peck of lips. “Yeah, you do.”

The first thing Baze noted when the Taxi stopped was that the streets were crowded, packed. He kept one hand tight in Chirrut’s as they exited and made their way through the crowd.

“What do you see?” Chirrut asked, voice practically chiming with glee.

Baze stopped and focused on more than the crowd of people, prepared to do his duty. He opened his mouth, about to talk about the costumes, or the shrines being carried through the streets, or the decorations, until his whole face went hot. “Chirrut.”

“Yes?” Chirrut asked a little too innocently.

“Chirrut, did you bring me to a penis festival?”

“I brought you to Kanamara Matsuri.”

“Everything is penises.”

_“Excellent.”_

“Chirrut!”

“Oh, come on, babe, we’re fine. See? Everyone’s having fun, but it’s not like it’s some orgy. It’s a festival celebrating the defeat of evil.”

“The defeat of evil,” Baze asked skeptically as a woman in a penis costume walked by nonchalantly.

“Yeah. There was this demon that was hiding in this woman’s vagina, and biting off the penises of the guys she had married - not at once, but the first one probably left her after that kind of treatment - and so she asked a blacksmith to make her a steel dildo to shove up there, and the demon broke it’s teeth on it and left her body and Bob’s your uncle, penis festival.”

“Oh, my God.”

Chirrut glanced up at him, then leaned in close. “Are you okay?” he asked seriously.

Baze sighed. He wasn’t- he wasn’t sex repulsed, not by a long shot. And he’d had some fun with Chirrut and his _own_ penis, or photos of it, rather. So really, this wasn’t horrifying or anything. It was just classic Chirrut to spring it on him this way - because of course if he’d told Baze, Baze would have politely refused to come.

“I’m okay,” he replied, kissing Chirrut briefly to reassure him.

Chirrut took his hand and began walking them forward again. “So, describe it for me. I really want to know if the academics got it right.”

Baze shook his head and began describing the festival for him. _Of course_ it’s a joke _and_ research. Only Chirrut.

He drew the line when Chirrut wanted to buy him a phallus-shaped popsicle, though.

At one point, he settled down with Chirrut in a cafe, because Chirrut had - of course - struck up a conversation with a local who spoke English, and was translating for her mother.

“The festival started in ‘69,” Aiko explained with a smile. “Yeah, we get the joke, too.”

“Has it always been like this?”

Mie, Aiko’s mother, shook her head once the question had been translated. “No, it’s gotten much bigger over the years. A tourist thing. But the legend is ancient.”

“I mean, it’s a good money maker,” Chirrut said.

“Yes. Now some of the money is used for HIV research. Which is fitting, my mother says, because before, prostitutes used to worship at the shrine to prevent STDs.”

Baze left them with a kiss to Chirrut’s cheek, Chirrut scribbling notes on a pad for use later. He walked through the market, trying to find something he could get to amuse Chirrut, or pique his historical interest. The market was lacking on books to buy for Chirrut, but it was definitely teeming with dildos.

Amused, Baze picked one up - what was better than a dildo from an actual penis festival? If for no other reason than the story value, Baze bought one that looked like it was relatively decent quality.

 

Back at the hotel, Baze transcribed Chirrut’s notes for him, which involved a lot of asking Chirrut to repeat something he’d written. Eventually, Chirrut had a typed document he’d be able to bring up later on his own computer - ah, the wonders of technology.

“And you had fun?” Chirrut asked again, nudging Baze back on the bed and draping himself over Baze’s bare chest.

“I had fun,” Baze muttered begrudgingly, letting Chirrut see the smile on his face with his fingers.

“Good. You are-” Chirrut climbed up Baze a little to kiss him. “-the most indulgent husband ever. Thank you.”

Baze settled into another kiss before responding, “You’re welcome. You make it pretty easy to indulge you.”

Chirrut chuckled, nuzzling against his cheek. “Pretty sure I don’t make anything easy for you.”

“Fuck that,” Baze mumbled.

Chirrut hummed against his throat, pressing kisses into his beard.

“I, uh, picked up a little something at the festival today.”

Chirrut’s head popped up and he raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I’ll be right back.” Baze kissed Chirrut’s forehead then left him on the bed. He found the box in his backpack and ripped it open, grabbing their travel-sized lube in the process.

He settled back on the bed and guided Chirrut’s fingers to the silicone dildo. Chirrut cackled, grabbing it and thrusting it in the air. “You bought a sex toy! Baby, I am so proud of you!” He was still laughing when he found Baze’s mouth.

“It was just a ‘when in Rome’ thing, you know,” Baze said with a pleased flush after the kiss. “‘When at a penis festival, buy a penis.’”

“Does this mean I need to check you for teeth?”

“Ew, don’t be gross.”

Chirrut snorted into Baze’s neck. “God, I love you.”

Baze shimmied out of his pants and started working on Chirrut’s while Chirrut exploited the sensitive spot under his ear. Both naked, Baze boosted Chirrut up to capture his mouth, letting their cocks slide pleasantly together. Baze moaned into Chirrut’s mouth and arched up, taking a strong hold on Chirrut’s hip.

“Do you want to use your new acquisition, or just go like this, _lăo gong?”_ Chirrut’s teeth grazed over one of Baze’s nipples, and he let out a long exhale.

“Let’s try the dildo. Have to know if it’s worth the extra pounds in our luggage, right?”

Chirrut laughed as he brought Baze’s other nipple to peak. “I just thought of someone going through your luggage on a random inspection.”

“Aw, god.”

“They might know you, _shudder,_ have sex, Baze.”

“Aw, god,” Baze repeated, with a laugh this time.

Chirrut crawled down between Baze’s legs, kissing as he went, then spreading Baze’s muscled thighs apart lovingly. “There you go. Nice and easy for me, always.”

Baze handed him the lube, then laid back to watch as Chirrut unerringly found his hole with his fingers. Baze let his eyes slip closed, sighing his pleasure for Chirrut to hear.

Chirrut pressed down on one thigh as he stretched Baze open slowly, the firm press keeping Baze grounded. How many years? How many years, and he still loved this. Chirrut could still make it feel like the first time, except better, because there were no nerves anymore, no anxiety. He was safe in Chirrut’s hands, always and forever.

He opened his eyes again when he felt the blunt head of the dildo working him open. Chirrut’s own eyes were a little unfocused and hazy, staring off into the distance as he firmly thrust the dildo into Baze to the hilt. Baze groaned, canting his hips up to meet Chirrut’s thrust, and there it was, the beautiful smile Chirrut most often gifted him. It didn’t belong to Baze, that smile, but he was the one that caused it to happen the most, and he was the one it was aimed at now. Warmth bloomed inside him.

“Yes, Chirrut, like that-” he murmured on a gasp, watching Chirrut’s strong arm trust the toy inside him. His beautiful shoulder, tensing and relaxing and tensing again as he thrust - the bicep popping out and receding - the tendons of his forearm prominent. _Fuck, he’s so gorgeous, he’s so gorgeous, how am I so lucky?_

Chirrut beamed at him. “Luck had nothing to do with it, _bái chī.”_

Baze realized he’d murmured his thoughts aloud.

“You’re not the lucky one.”

Baze slid his fingers over Chirrut’s on his thigh. “We both are.”

“Yeah,” Chirrut said with a smile. He picked up speed, twisting the dildo now and nailing Baze’s prostate with each thrust.

“Chirrut!” Baze came with a gasp, spilling over his stomach, hand locked over Chirrut’s.

Chirrut’s grin was a little feral as he wrapped their hands around his own cock. Groaning, Baze helped Chirrut stroke himself to climax, his cum erupting over their fists and joining Baze’s on his stomach. Chirrut collapsed beside him with a contented sigh and began kissing whatever he could reach of Baze’s skin. After a few minutes of recovery, he rolled away, feeling his way around the room until he got to the bathroom and got a towel for them to clean up with.

Back in bed, cleanish, Chirrut snuggled up against Baze as Baze pulled the covers up over them. “Well, I’m glad we checked you out. Certified demon free. I would have worried the next time I went to fuck you.”

“Yeah, I’m in the clear, I’m sure my doctor’ll be happy, too. We didn’t get to you, though.”

“Mmm. Mhmm, mhmm. Yeah, we’ll need to get right on that as soon as we get home.”

“I don’t know, if you do have a demon inside you, I don’t think we should leave where the people know how to deal with it.”

Chirrut chuckled into his chest. “ _Bái chī._ Go to sleep.”

Baze pressed a kiss to Chirrut’s scalp and complied, closing his eyes and hugging Chirrut tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little sad it's all over, but I love writing these guys, so I'm open to prompts. What other hijinks would you like to see them get into?
> 
> I'm @animalasaysrauer on tumblr!
> 
> Thank you for spending the week with me!


End file.
